


The Engagement

by M14Mouse



Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chip and Vida announced their engagement…the reaction of the others was interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Engagement

When Chip told Xander that Vida said yes, he knew what his reaction would be.

"It was about time, mate!" Xander shouted then gave him a hug. He laughed and gave him one back.

"I proposed once before," He said with a frown.

"Well, she said no that time."

"…But it still counted."

"Still…by the rate that you two were going…what would it be called? Oh, right…common law marriage."

"That isn't funny, Xan."

"Yes, it is. You two dated since you were two."

"We met when we in elementary school…not two."

"Same thing."

"No, it isn't…"

"Yes, it is. I am surprised that V…no…you didn't plan your wedding at that point."

He rolled his eyes and grinned at his friend.

"Okay…okay…One question, mate. I get best man's duties, right?"

He laughed.

"Of course! But…Vee will kill you if you do something crazy for the bachelor's party."

"Me? Never."

He laughed. He knew better.

-MFMFMF-

Maddie's reaction reminded her of a bird dying or bird of prey going in for an attack.

Vida couldn't figure out which was more amusing.

Although, her first instinct was to cover her ears.

"CONGS! I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU! I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL NICK!" Maddie squeed as she jumped into her arms and hugged her.

She returned the hug. Maddie broke the hug and grabbed her hand.

She watched her sister stare at the ring then she let go of her hand.

"That is Mrs. Thorn's ring!"

"She gave it to Chip with instructions to make it mine."

"Oh?"

"Yup…every woman in the Thorn family adds something to ring to make it theirs then pass it on to the next."

"Wow…."

"I know, right?" She said as she looked at the ring.

"Have you decided?"

"Kind of…I was thinking of our initials but I was also thinking of repairing the rose."

Her sister smiled brightly.

"I think that is beautiful. Oh, have you told mom?"

"Do pigs fly?"

"Unless we use magic, then no."

"There you go."

"Are you going to tell her, sis?"

"Maybe…after lunch."

Or never if she had the choice."

-MFMF-

"So…you are getting married?" Phinaes asked.

Chip smiled and nodded. Phineas opened his arms and hugged Chip tightly.

"My boy is growing up."

"Uhh…Phineas…thanks but you can let me go now," He said as Phineas finally let him go.

"Congratulations, Chip," Daggeron said with a gentle squeeze on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Teach," He said with a grin.

"There is going to be a wedding! I can't wait to tell Undonna and Luan! Rootcore is a mess! I have to start cleaning like now!" Clare said as she darted around the room.

"Claire…you don't have to do it now…" He said.

His words went to defeat ears when Claire flailed out of the room.

He didn't want to lie. He was amused and it was kind of nice to see everyone's excitement even if the wedding was really far off. He glanced over at Phinaes, who was seemed to be deep in thought.

"Phineas?"

Suddenly, Phineas burst into tears. He glanced over at Daggeron in confusion and Daggeron looked just as confused.

"Uhh….are you okay?" He asked.

"I am so happy!" Phineas cried.

If he said so…..

-MFMFMF-

"Xander told me," Toby said as he was organized…something on his desk.

"OH?" Vida said with a grin.

"Yup…then I told Leelee…who I know told her mom," He added.

"Your wife," She said as she folded her arms.

"Uhh…who told Ben…"

"And who did he tell?'

"I think that he told your mom…"

"Wonderful…"

"Who told your dad….By the way, you need to turn on your cellphone."

She looked at her silent cellphone. She knew that she had to turn on…sooner or later. She wasn't in the mood for drama. She was enjoying time with her friends and her sister. Chip's family is going to make them a home cooked meal tonight. She was drooling right now. Uncle Carl may not look it…but he can make a mean lasagna.

"Do I look dumb to you?"

"I take that as a no. Who told Chip's Uncle…"

"Who already knew probably."

"Probably….who told one of Chip's cousins…Rosa…I think…who told everyone else on Facebook."

She laughed.

"Probably."

"So…I am invited, right?"

"OF course."

"Are other power rangers going to be there?"

Oh, hell…she didn't think of that.

"Uhh…maybe?"

Toby's eyes grew wide with excitement.

What the hell did she get herself into?

-MFMF-

"Did she like the ring?" Mom said as she looped the yarn through the loom.

"She loved it," Chip said happily as he took a seat next to her.

"Did you tell her the history?"

"Yes."

"Have you decided what to add just yet?"

"No…she told me a few ideas…"

"I can't wait to see it. When will everyone be over again?"

"Seven."

"Everyone is so excited. Your aunt has been cooking non stop."

"I don't know why…we haven't gotten married yet."

"Aww…but it is a special moment, Chip."

"True…."

Suddenly, a silent fill the air between them.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I wish that dad was here."

"Me too…Me too…"

-MFMFMF-

"How did he propose?" Mom said with a frown on her face.

"After work," Vida said with a sigh.

"Not very romantic."

"It was the thought that counted. Not the flowers and the candle light dinners."

"I suppose…The ring? I heard that it was a family's heirloom."

She rolled her eyes. She knew that her mom would cause drama. She just knew it. That is why she was the last person she told.

"It was."

Mom eyed the ring then her.

"You could have asked for your Aunt Heather's ring. She would have given it to you."

"She was still married, mom."

"So…it was from our side of the family."

"I am happy with this ring."

Her mom gave her another look.

"So, do you have plans for the wedding?"

Kill her…please.

-MFMFMF-

"Chip?"

"Yes, Vee?"

"Let's elope."

End

**Author's Note:**

> Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
